One Night With You
by ShadowGoddess1
Summary: Emma runs into Sean after five years. What could happen after their one night spent together? Can they be more or remain bitter enemies? 1 part


  
  
One Night With You  
  
Emma couldn't believe she was back in town after five years....  
  
Her family had moved from Canada to Chicago during her grade tenth year of high school. Her family, everyone except the only father she had ever known. That year was also when Snake Simpson had succumbed to his cancer. Emma's mother couldn't handle being in Canada for a moment longer. Everything had reminded Spike of her dead husband. One day without warning, Spike took out a map of the United States and asked her baby son, to point out their newest home. Of course Jack didn't know what his mother was going on about, but he somehow managed to slap a small chubby hand right down on Chicago, Illinois.  
  
"Chicago it is Jacky," Spike had whispered in her son's ear, as she caressed his forehead.  
  
Emma hadn't known any of the new developments her mother was planning for her and her baby brother until she had came home that day from school. Her school day had been exhausting. She and Chris were suppose to be together, but Manny couldn't resist rubbing the fact in her face that he was hugged up with his ex- girlfriend Melanda at The Dot. What was even worst was that Sean and Ellie were right there to hear it. Emma had never had a problem with Ellie, but she hated the pitying looks the other girl sent her, as she wrapped her arm around Sean. Then Sean even had the nerve to look a little smug about it.  
  
She hated Sean Cameron! She couldn't believe she was ever stupid enough to go out with him. Ever since Sean started hanging out with Jay and his hoodlum friends they hadn't gotten along. Emma knew it was Sean and Jay who stole Snake's laptop. When Snake died, she had a hard time letting go of the grudge even more. It was strange though. Even though she held on to her hate of Sean, it was like he no longer reciprocated it.   
  
Sometimes it seemed like he wanted to be friends with her again...  
  
For example, when Emma had found out about Snake's death when she was in Kwan's class. She had locked herself in the girl's bathroom and cried like she never had before. Sean knew something was up when Emma ran careening out of the class he was late to. Tears were streaking down her cheeks and she had barely saw him. He instantly got worried, so he decided to search the halls to find her. Passing by, Sean had heard her gut wrenching sobs of disbelief, anguish, and anger. He hadn't cared that he had walked directly into a place were guys were scorned and gossiped about. All he cared about was comforting her. Emma hadn't been sure who had pulled her into their arms. All she knew was that she felt protected, warm, and calm for once. When she finally looked up, she had been shocked.   
  
Sean. She trembled from the unexpected arrival and the tears that refused to subside.  
  
"It's okay Emma," He rocked her gently in his arms. "I'm here..."  
  
It wasn't until Ashley walked into the bathroom that Emma finally gathered the strength to pull away from Sean. She had rushed out of the bathroom without looking back. Not even hearing Ashley's questions of concern. She didn't even see the look of sadness and regret on Sean's face. He had finally stopped being the misguided rebel and realized he severely screwed things up with Emma. She wouldn't ever trust him again. That one moment when she was in his arms had reminded him of everything he had lost. He was ashamed of himself for being so stupid. He felt even more stupid when Ellie came into the bathroom. Sweet Ellie. She had come to depend on him so much. They had so much in common. He didn't want to hurt her just like he hurt Emma. He didn't know how he would live with himself if he hurt not just one, but two people. He would just have to face the fact that Emma was his past and that she didn't want him anywhere near her. He had to if he was to continue being a good boyfriend to his girlfriend. Although It was hard for him, seeing Emma and Chris together. Seeing Chris being the one to comfort Emma. Chris being the one she always turned to. Sean use to be that special person in her life. He had ruined it all for something that in retrospect was so very petty and childish.   
  
Why did it take Simpson's death and seeing the girl he had never stopped loving in pain for him to finally grow up? He felt so selfish. From that day on Sean vowed to change. He didn't know how, but he would do it. Emma would be his inspiration. He hoped by then she wouldn't no longer hate his guts.  
  
The bathroom incident had been a month ago. A month Emma spent avoiding Sean at every turn. She hated him seeing her that vulnerable. He knew she was vulnernable and sad. So why did he look so happy to hear that Chris had cheated on her? She just hated him!  
  
Now, Spike had finally told Emma that she and Jack had decided to move the family to Chicago. Emma was speechless. What did her mother mean? Her and Jack decided? Her baby brother couldn't even talk yet. Emma had been worried more about her mother than herself after Snake's death. Her mother had stopped making sense and would spend hours locked in her bedroom crying her eyes out. Snake wasn't there to be strong for anymore. Spike knew she had to stay strong for her children. She didn't want them seeing her crying at all hours of the night and looking so sad. The only way Spike knew she could stay strong was if she moved away from all the memories that haunted her.  
  
So when Spike let Jack choose Chicago, she knew in her heart it was her escape.   
  
Chicago? Emma had repeated over and over in her mind. She couldn't believe her mother wanted to move her to a different country. Why not another part of Canada? Was it because Chicago was further away?  
  
She finally came to accept her mothers plans when she remembered her hellish day at school. She was becoming a drag to Chris, because she was still mourning for Snake. Emma couldn't blame Chris if he wanted a happier girlfriend. Not one who now always questioned why God did the things he did or cried everytime she remembered she wouldn't ever see her step-father again. She couldn't blame him for wanting to relax with Melanda. She just didn't understand why Manny still hated her so much that she had wanted her to suffer by telling her about Chris and Melanda in front of Ellie and Sean.   
  
No one at Degrassi cared about her! No one would notice if she left town. She was just Emma the drag. Too serious and always brought down someone's happy mood.  
  
So Emma finally relished the fact that she was moving away from Canada. She hadn't told anyone she was leaving. She, her mom, and little brother had all just left town one day. Forgetting all the people who would miss them.   
  
One person would miss Emma and particular. He had been devastated when she left. He had never expected to see her again...  
  
So five years later, there Emma was. Back in good ole Canada. The place that carried so much pain and hurt. The place where she had her first heart break and lost her step-father. Despite all the bad memories, she couldn't bring herself to completely write off her childhood home. Canada and everyone she had knew were in her thoughts constantly. Even at the age of 21, she still found herself thinking of Sean and their more happier times.  
  
Emma sighed. Unlike herself, Emma's mother seemed to write off Canada from her radar. Her mother had been shocked when Emma had finally told her. It was at Emma's college graduation from Northwestern that she told Spike she was taking a job in Canada. Spike couldn't understand how Emma wanted to leave all the good friends she had made and her little brother who adored her. That was obviously only Spike's point of view. Emma liked Chicago, it was a good place for forgetting and starting all over. But it wasn't home. The new friends she made, she always found herself comparing them to JT, Toby, or Liberty. They were her friends, and she had left without a word to them. The guilt she carried only increased over the years. To ignore it she buried herself neck high in protesting her causes and school work; making her graduate number one in her class. Giving her the ability to choose from numerous job offers.  
  
The job offer from the gentleman from Canada was like a sign for Emma. She took the job, even though it didn't pay as well as the others. She knew going back to Canada was something she had to do. She had to confront her past if she ever wanted to be truly happy. Without a thought to the current guy she was dating- Josh. She was moved into a spacious apartment back in her hometown in about a week. Josh hadn't been too happy, but insisted on continuing their relationship. Of course she didn't agree. Emma didn't love Josh. She hadn't truly had those strong feelings that bordered on love for a guy in a long time. But she had dated Josh off and on since her third year of college. At least he was one guy in her life who could stick with her through her ups and downs, loving and supporting her no matter what. Even if she didn't love him, she couldn't hurt him by breaking his heart like Sean did to her. She knew it was silly to compare a high school relationship to a more adult relationship; but getting your heart broken was all the same to her. She knew it wasn't right to string him along either, but a part of Emma liked knowing she had Josh in her life when ever she needed him. Which wasn't too often, considering Emma insisted on being Miss Independent, her mother always teased her by saying. It was only in her weak moments, when she truly felt lonely was when she called upon Josh. She knew it was selfish, but Josh seemed fine with it.   
  
A part of Josh had to know he was being used. That he was only the warm body she used to be able to sleep at night; to distract her when things became too much too fast. Despite her faults and outlandish behavior at times Josh supported her. Emma felt so underserving of Josh. Why did such a perfect guy love her and she couldn't love him back? It made no sense, but a lot of things about Emma no longer made sense. Since leaving Canada it was like she became a different person. A person who refused to feel, because she was so scared of getting hurt. A person who kept everyone at a distance, because she refused to let anyone new in. Josh worked to break down Emma's barriers, he wanted to make her happy. But no matter how hard he tried, Josh just couldn't get through. Emma wouldn't let him. It was like Josh liked the challenge. The challenge to make Emma feel again. He just didn't know he wasn't the person that could do that.  
  
Josh decided to stay in Chicago, even though he was tempted to move to Canada in a heartbeat. But he knew he had to let Emma do what she felt she had to. He didn't want to hold her back. If Canada was her chance for complete and total happiness, Josh supported her one hundred percent. He knew Emma had lost her step-father there. Maybe going back home would be the healing she needed. So he had to let her go...  
  
Emma had been back home for a month before she ran into anyone from her past. JT hadn't changed. He had been so surprised to see Emma on that sunny day strolling towards her car. He hadn't even realized it was her at first. He was impressed by what he saw. She had changed so much over the years. She had filled out in all the right places. Her legs were long in the business skirt she was wearing that day. Her blonde hair was just below her shoulders and she had curled it for work. She may have looked different, but when she opened her mouth and spoke so passionately, JT recognized his old friend. He wasn't angry with her, like Emma expected him to be. JT understood, so did everyone else. When Emma had met up with all her friends for the first time in years, she felt like she belonged. Half of her heart had healed.  
  
Tobey, Liberty, JT, and Emma, had laughed the night away as they all sat around a table at the local bar. They caught up on each other's lives. Emma had even found out that Manny had gotten pregnant by some other guy that she slept with to make Craig jealous. She wasn't too surprised. But then she found out the guy Manny had slept with was Chris. She felt glad that she had never attempted to make up with Manny. But she felt stupid for thinking Chris cheating on her with Melanda back in high school was okay because he deserved a happier girlfriend. What those two deserved was each other! Emma hoped she never ran into either of them.  
  
Who Emma hadn't counted on running into was...him.  
  
After spending time with her old friends, Emma drove home along the darkened roadway. That was when her slightly old car decided to stall on the side of the road. Emma hadn't known what to do. There she was in a short skirt and the halter top she had decided to wear out that night. It had seemed like a excellent thing to wear earlier. But it also was an ensemble that attracted a lot of attention; and that wasn't a good thing for a girl alone at night. Who knew what could happen to her when she was out that late at night. She started to worry. Sitting still wasn't going to help, so Emma popped the hood of her car, foolishly thinking she could fix it.  
  
"Damn!" She realized she didn't know what anything was or what it did.  
  
Emma was near tears, until she finally saw the beam of white headlights aiming directly at her. The sounds of a car door slamming came next. She didn't know what to expect as she shivered from the night air. She just hoped who ever it was wasn't a serial killer or rapist.  
  
"Are you okay?" A smooth voice called.  
  
Emma couldn't see anyone, since the hood of her car was blocking the person from her view as he strolled towards her. She frowned. Something about the voice sounded so familiar...  
  
It wasn't until the person had came directly to the side of Emma was when she finally saw...him.  
  
It was Sean.   
  
She could make him out perfectly, he had left his headlights on full beam. He was highlighted from head to toe. He had changed a lot. He was a little bit taller. He was in better shape than ever. He wasn't even wearing the usual t-shirt and jeans he wore in high school. He had on khaki's and a striped button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Sean looked tired, but sexy...  
His hair was tousled and it blew in the wind. Emma couldn't believe how breathless she had gotten just at the sight of him. Her heart sped up crazily. She was so focused on examining him that she realized she hadn't heard a word he said.  
  
"Hello?" Sean said to catch her attention.  
  
He didn't recognize her.   
  
Emma knew she had changed, but she didn't think it was that much. She was a little disappointed that he of all people didn't know who she was.  
  
Emma stepped closer to him, ready to unleash all the anger she had kept inside for years. She couldn't believe he didn't recognize her! The jerk!  
  
It was when she stepped closer, was when he finally was able to make out her features.   
  
He gasped.  
  
Sean knew without a doubt it was her. He could never forget the person who made one of the biggest impressions on his life.  
  
"Emma," He whispered.  
  
Emma stopped cold in her tracks, her anger forgotten. "You remember me?"  
  
He smiled at her, "As if I could ever forget you Emma."  
  
Emma reluctantly smiled. "Hi."  
  
Sean was surprised at how shy Emma suddenly seemed. "Hi. When do you get back in town?"  
  
"A month ago," Emma added. She avoided looking him in the eyes, she knew just from a glimpse into them they could still melt her heart. She ignored what her heart wanted and listened to her head. She didn't want anything to do with Sean. She hated him right? Well she was going to treat him like she did all her other acquaintances. She cleared her throat, "So can you help me with my car? I have a early day at work and I need to get out of here."  
  
"Of course I can Em. Shop was the only class in high school where I actually retained all the information," He smiled at her.  
  
Emma ignored his sexy smiles, and looked around the dark road as if she hadn't heard him. She stood quietly while Sean worked on her car for a few minutes.  
  
"Okay Em, try starting it up," Sean told her.  
  
Emma nodded silently. She climbed back into her car, but it still didn't start.  
  
Sean sighed, as Emma got back out of the car. "I was afraid of this. Your car needs serious amounts of work. I can have it towed to my shop."  
  
"Your shop?" Emma questioned confused.  
  
"I own a auto repair shop across town," Sean said proudly. "and I'm also a social worker for troubled kids."  
  
Emma hated to admit it, but she was impressed. It seemed Sean had done very well with his life. A part of her had always wondered what he was up to. The part of her that was still angry at Sean insisted that he was probably in prison for Grand Larceny or something. She was happy to know that the part of her that always wanted him to do well was right. He had proved everyone wrong and was successful. It was all she ever wanted for him.  
  
"So, I can call one of my people and have your car towed to the shop," Sean continued when Emma didn't say anything. "You're still in a hurry?"  
  
Emma nodded. "Do I have to wait for the tow truck too? I'm really tired."  
  
"No. I can give you a ride if you want," Sean offered. "But you're going to have to leave your car unlocked for when the guy gets here."  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine," Emma said without a care. "Who would want to steal a car that won't start?"  
  
"I guess you're right," Sean took out his cellphone and dialed a number.   
  
Emma listened to his quick conversation curiously. She couldn't help it. She wanted to know all about the new Sean Cameron. He was obviously good friends with his employees by the way he laughed with the one he was talking to. He was so carefree and...happy. So unlike when he was younger. The Sean she knew then had been so full of anger and was always out to prove himself. Eventually his anger had subsided, and it seemed he no longer had to prove himself to anyone.  
  
Sean turned back to a expectant Emma. "I got in touch with one of my guys- Eric. He'll be here in about fifteen minutes. We can go now if you'd like."  
  
"Sure," Emma agreed. She followed Sean over to his really huge SUV and was surprised when he opened the passenger side door for her.  
  
"It's a big gap, watch your step," Sean cautioned.  
  
In her heels, it was hard for Emma to get into the SUV. She raised one foot, only to nearly fall over. Luckily Sean was behind her. He swiftly caught her in his strong arms, and she fell back against his hard chest. She was caught off guard by the touch of their skin. She didn't like how weak and light headed she was starting to feel around him. She quickly regained her footing to get as far away from him as possible.  
  
After closing the door behind Emma, Sean went around to get in the driver's seat. He got directions from Emma and started towards her apartment. He couldn't help but look over at her as he drove. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She had always been beautiful, but now she was even more so. It was her eyes that troubled him though. They looked so sad, no matter how indifferent she tried to seem. He wondered if Mr. Simpson's death still affected her as much as it had that day in the bathroom when she had first learned of his death. Sean hated the thought of Emma being in pain for so long.  
  
He couldn't resist asking, "Em are you okay?"  
  
Emma sighed angrily. She couldn't bite back her anger that time. "Why do you keep addressing me as Em? Only my friends call me that Sean. Whether I'm fine or not is none of your business. I don't appreciate you prying after five years!"  
  
Sean stared at her in shock. He saddened at the thought, but it was true. She still hated him. He paused before saying, "I'm sorry. Forget I said anything, I'll just take you home."  
  
Emma glared at him, "I guess some things never change."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sean asked confused.  
  
"You giving up," Emma bitterly said. "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
Sean hit the brakes of his car angrily, stopping them in the middle of the road. "What the hell is your problem? You've been nothing but attitude since I saw you! Don't tell me you're still holding the same grudge since high school?!"  
  
"What if I am?" Emma challenged.  
  
"Then grow up and move on Emma! I was a stupid kid then. I'm nothing like that now," Sean shook his head. "You didn't appreciate my prying, well I don't appreciate you assuming I'm the same person. I've worked hard to be where I am, you don't know how much!"  
  
Emma glanced at him, full of regret. She stared down at her hands before saying, "Look I'm sorry. You're right, it was high school. No one is the same as they were then, including me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sean asked.  
  
She was sure she was going to pretend as if she hadn't heard the question, but she found herself talking to him anyway. "I use to be happier then. But ever since you broke my heart, Snake died, Chris cheated on me, Manny hated me, my life hasn't been the same since. I thought us moving to Chicago would help, but I can't stop being depressed. I'm never happy no matter how hard I try. I keep living in the past. I didn't fully accept Chicago. I never let any of the people there inside my heart, not even my suppose it boyfriend."  
  
Sean's heart broke at the mention of a boyfriend. He then realized how stupid it was to be jealous when it was the first time he had seen her in five years. He decided to focus on trying his best to help her.  
  
"I did a lot of things I never thought I would do when it came to Josh. I felt like I hurt him so much because I was so hurt and screwed up. What Sean and I had wasn't really even a relationship, and he still wants to be my friend...I hate myself now Sean," Emma admitted. "It seems you have so many good things going for you. I don't think I'm someone you should know anymore."  
  
"You should let me decide that," He told her. Sean took her hand in his. "I missed you when you left Em. I wanted more than anything to have you back, and you're finally here. I thought I was imagining things when I first saw you. I realized how stupid I had been acting that time I found you in the girls bathroom. I vowed then to change. You inspired my change. I just wanted to make you proud, and you weren't there anymore."  
  
Emma was startled at Sean's words. She hadn't expected him to say anything like that or share his feelings so freely. Perhaps her family shouldn't have moved to Chicago. She felt like she had missed so much of all her friends lives, especially Sean. Instead of running from their problems, Emma and her mother should have faced them. Chicago had seemed like the right decision...  
  
"You make me sound better than I really am," She said after a moment.  
  
"I didn't say anything that wasn't true," He honestly said.   
  
When Emma didn't say anything, he turned on the radio, and a slow song started to play. Sean was about to start the car again when Emma touched his shoulder to stop him. He turned to her questioningly.  
  
"I'm sorry I left," Emma quietly said. "I never really hated you. It just hurt see you after our break up. You were always with these other girls that weren't me. I guess I was jealous. I knew when Snake died my mother was just looking for an escape, she wasn't in her rational mind. I could have talked her into staying, but I couldn't. I just had to get out of a place that took up most of my thoughts while I was in Chicago. That should have told me right then and there it was a mistake to run from my problems. It's a bad habit to pick up... I especially couldn't stop thinking about you. I avoided you after that scene in the bathroom. There were so many things between us left unfinished. That made it really hard to forget you. You were already unforgettable anyway, you're my first love. Even though I didn't want to admit it at first, I'm so happy I ran into you."  
  
"Me too," He looked up into her sad eyes. Her eyes stopped resisting his and locked on him too. He pulled her into a hug. She relished being in his embrace, hoping to stay there for as long as she could.  
  
Eventually Emma really did have to get home. So she pulled away from Sean. He touched her cheek softly, before starting the car up again. When they reached her apartment, Sean walked Emma to her door.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Sean nervously asked.  
  
"Of course! You do have my car," Emma reminded with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but your car doesn't have anything to do with me," Sean paused. "I want to see you, but not just because of your car."  
  
"I want to see you too," She glanced down at the ground before meeting his eyes again.  
  
"I'm glad," Sean admitted. "...So I'll see you tomorrow..."  
  
Emma nodded. "Thanks for the ride Sean."  
  
"You don't have to thank me," he assured her. "I was just so happy to see you Em. I hope us being together won't be a one night thing."  
  
"It won't." She saw the unsure look in his eyes. She wanted him to know she wouldn't disappear again. Before she realized what she was doing, she had leaned closer to Sean, and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight Sean. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Sean felt as if he was in a daze. The touch of her soft lips against his was amazing. He craved more of her. But he knew he had to leave before he lost self control. So he nodded.   
  
He turned back one more time. She was leaning in her doorway watching him.  
  
He wasn't dreaming. She was real....  
  
They both silently thanked whatever strong force outside of themselves for bringing the other back in their lives. Sean's life had been all work. Even though he was successful, he wasn't truly happy just yet. Emma had spent what seemed like a lifetime running from her past; now that she had finally confronted it, her life could truly change.  
  
The biggest change of all for two people started only in one night.  
  
The End  
  
Please Read: Yeah I know Snake isn't dead, but he is in this fic. This is a future fic. If they seem a little out of character, its because I missed an entire season of Degrassi. I don't know a lot about certain things, and missed way too many eps. But I know I love Sean and Emma! This is a one part fic. I don't do multi chaptered fanfiction anymore, it got boring. This story was like a challenge for me to see if I actually could write Degrassi fanfiction. If you want more of my writing, read my original fiction on Fiction Press. The link is in my profile. I have a story called Made To Dance Together.  
  
Read and Review! Recommend me really good Sean and Emma fics if you can!  
  



End file.
